El segundo secreto
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: A pesar del secreto que comparten Annie y Berthold sobre su origen, existe otro aun mas personal y que solo ellos 2 reviven cada noche. Lemon y Spoiler


Aló gentesita de FF, aqui estoy de nuevo con el segundo lemon de la noche. Mi mente pervertida cobro vida hhoy y aqui estan los resultados. Espero que sobrevivan a tanto derrame nasal xD

Sin mas que decir les dejo este lemon que en lo personal me gusto como quedo n.n

Dedicado para las pervertidas y los pervertidos del grupo de FB: LeviHanji fans

Advertencia: SPOILER DEL MANGA

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

El segundo secreto...

Annie y Berthold, una chica fria, seria, ruda, astuta; un chico nervioso, sociable y listo; 2 personas tan diferentes entre si y al mismo tiempo tan iguales, ya que ambos compartian 1 secreto... O mejor dicho 2.

El primero: los dos eran parte de los 3 espias titanes encargados de secuestrar a Eren, Berthold el gran tital colosal y Annie la sanguinaria titan hembra. Ese era aparentemente su secreto mas importante, pero eso era lo que le hacian creer a sus queridos compañeros.

El segundo secreto...

-ahhh ahhh bert-hold- la rubia estaba debajo del moreno mientras este la embestia salvajemente. Los dos se encontraban en una cabaña sercana al cuartel, le descubrieron en una de sus escapadas nocturnas y desde entonces iban ahi casi diario a darse placer el uno al otro.

-annie- jadeo exitado-eres tan estrecha- acto seguido se inclino y la beso apasionadamente mientras seguia su trabajo sin bajar la velocidad.

-m-mas bert- se ruborizo al sentir al chico lamiendo sus pechos.

-eso hago preciosa- comenzo a morder los montes de la pequeña chica.

-mmm mmm- la rubia apreto sus manos en la cabeza del chico, sintiendo cada vez mas adentro al titan. Berthold sonrio al levantar la vista y ver la expresion de placer que tenia su querida titan, le encantaba poder hacerla sentir asi y ser el unico que podia darle esas sensaciones, era lo unico en lo que no era opacado por reiner ya que ni el sabia lo que sus 2 compañeros hacian tan tarde fuera del cuartel.

-a-aqui viene el segundo- gimio Annie al sentir como se acercaba su 2do ormasmo de la noche y tanto como ella y berthold sabian que no seria el unico.

-me encantas Annie- jadeo en el oido de la chico haciendo que esta sonriera.

-tu tambien me en-cantas ahhh- casi se volvia a mojar. El moreno subio el ritmo de las embestidas sintiendo como annie se estrechaba mas y mas haciendolo sentir mejor.

-asi pequeña- jadeo sintiendo las paredes de la chica-¿Quies tu titan colosa?-otra embestida

-tu-alcanzo a decir con un hilo de voz

-¿Quien?- Berhold dio otra estocada mas profunda

-¡Tu!- grito al sentir que llegaba a la gloria por segunda vez y enredaba sus pequeños dedos en la cabellera del moreno. Este se acerco y le dio un beso boras, la levanto del trasero aun dentro de ella y se sento en una mesa que habia en la cabaña. Ellos seguian profundizando el beso hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. El moreno aun clavando sus dedos en los gluteos de la chica le dio una palmada haciendo que esta sonriera.

-brinca Annie querida- le sonrio coqueto. Annie se sustuvo de los fuertes hombros del moreno y apoyo sus rodillas en la mesa.

-lo que colosal ordene- Berthold sonrio y enseguida sintio mas placer al sentir como la chica se movia arriba de el. Asi permanecieron durante un rato, besandose, abrazandose, gimiendo y jadeando el nombre de cada uno.

Por fin despues de tanta accion Berthold y annie alcanzaron el extasis y se quedaron tumbados en la mesa de madera exaustos. Ese era su secreto y mientras nadie se enterara seguirian poniendolo en practica hasta cansarse.

-esto es lo unico bueno que nos trajo esta mision aqui- hablo annie mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-ojala y esta mision nunca acabe- sonrio el chico alto quedandose acurrucado entre los brazos de su pequeña amante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me quede sin sangre despues de esto xD se que no sere la unica asi que ya hice reservaciones en un hospital para todos los desangrados(? XD

Espero hayan disfrutado este loco lemon n.n espero sus reviews c:

See ya!


End file.
